


即使你相信的是謊言。

by souseigame



Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: M/M, inasure - Freeform, イナスレ, 奈因 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 黑手黨paro。※ 小騎士視角。※ 背景為類二十世紀初期美國的架空城市。※ 作死的我又開新坑。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, 界塚伊奈帆/スレイン・トロイヤード, 界塚伊奈帆/斯雷因．特洛耶特
Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567318
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 黑手黨paro。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 背景為類二十世紀初期美國的架空城市。  
> ※ 作死的我又開新坑。

肉眼可見的未必就是事實。

這個道理很多人都懂，但絕大部分時間，人們還是主觀的，他們總是會選擇相信自己的眼睛。

也對，比起道聽途說，自己的眼睛實在要可靠太多了。因為世上充滿了謊言，它們是空氣中的微小分子，穿梭於微小的縫隙，你難以分辨甚麼是真，甚麼是假。

但實際上事實是甚麼並不重要，只要你徹底相信某件事是真的，它就不會是假的。

這就是被主觀思維所領導的社會。

斯雷因・特洛耶特以前一直都對主觀思維表示不屑，但當他目睹最親密的好友背叛自己的那一刻，他才知道人們主觀的理由。

因為這樣去思考，人們的心才會比較好受。被誰背叛過後，寧願承認對方背棄了自己，也不願因為相信了對方而再次被背叛；有誰幫助了自己，很自然想要認為自己受到了重視，而忽略了對方另有所圖的可能性。

自那以來，斯雷因不再像以前一樣，把事情想得那麼容易。實踐大道理向來不是甚麼易事，他也不是甚麼偉大人物，只是渺小的，隨波逐流的凡人而已。

有誰推開了木門，吱呀的聲音把坐在吧檯前的斯雷因從沉思中喚醒。沙沙的雨聲從門外傳來，這場雨從下午持續到現在了。從外面進來的金髮男人脫下了沾滿雨水的大衣和禮帽，把它掛在門口的衣帽架上。

他朝吧檯走來，拉開斯雷因身旁那張高腳的椅子，坐在上頭。給我一杯朗姆酒，他這樣對酒保說。酒館裏客人不多，不消十秒，一個盛滿了酒液的木製杯子就被放置在男人的面前了。

「你果然在這裏。」男人拿起酒杯一邊輕輕搖晃一邊說，杯中的酒隨着他的動作而形成一個漩渦。

斯雷因把酒杯放下，雙手依然貼在上面。「你每次來這裏都得說那麼一句嗎，庫蘭凱因？」他輕笑了一聲，回應對方。

男人的名字是庫蘭凱因，他是跟斯雷因關係較密切的友人之一。但充其量，他對斯雷因來說也只是個朋友。

庫蘭凱因並不是沒想過與斯雷因成為關係更親密的死黨，然而，從他認識斯雷因起，他未曾見他對誰敞開心扉過，好像他的心裏沒有任何人的位置，或者，那個位置早就被誰填滿了。

「你不也習慣了嗎？」庫蘭凱因微笑着說。「找我有甚麼事嗎？」斯雷因單刀直入地問。根據他的經驗，庫蘭凱因特意來這裏找他，只可能是有甚麼工作要讓他去做。

「斯雷因，所以我甚麼時候都說你最聰明了，這次確實是非你不可的工作。」庫蘭凱因又喝了一大口朗姆酒，似乎這是他發表甚麼重大言論前的準備工作。「我們需要『處理一件羊肩肉』，明天晚上七點前就要弄好。」

「處理羊肩肉」，這是個暗號，代表家族需要他狙擊一個人。斯雷因是個狙擊手，有着相當手腕的狙擊手，他替一個名叫瓦瑟家族的黑手黨工作已經有三年了，首領和幹部們都頗為重用他。

庫蘭凱因就是他在瓦瑟認識的，他是幹部庫魯迪歐的獨生子，也是家族的法律顧問，也會向他這個不為一般成員所知的暗殺者傳遞來自高層的命令。

這次大概也是要對付與家族作對的組織吧？「全熟嗎？」要殺掉嗎？「對，全熟。在北區春天大道六段二號那家店訂了食材。」「用誰的菜單？」「箕國起助。」

明天晚上七時進行暗殺，目標在北區春天大道六段二號出現，名字是箕國起助。

目標是東洋人？斯雷因想起了些不太美好的回憶。「我明白了，明天會去取貨。」雖然感到好奇，但他不會問。黑手黨不需要好奇心旺盛的狗，所以他必須成為一匹只負責咬人的狼。

「那我先回去了。」庫蘭凱因在桌上放下了幾枚銅幣，拍了拍斯雷因的右肩，然後拿着大衣和帽子步出了門口。

斯雷因靜靜地看着吧檯上庫蘭凱因未喝到底的朗姆酒和他留下的硬幣，然後從口袋裏拿出剛剛庫蘭凱因偷偷放進去的目標的照片端詳。

照片上是張黑髮的東方臉孔，臉形有點長，眼睛大大的，穿着馬甲和深色西裝，似乎是在登上馬車時被偷拍的。

斯雷因收起照片，把自己手中那杯威士忌一飲而盡，留下酒錢，然後步出了酒館。

他冒着雨回到他的住處，那是一棟破舊的小公寓裏的一個小房間。公寓位在整個城市最黑暗的區塊，樓下那條又窄又髒的巷子站滿了拉客的娼妓，轉角便是癮君子和酒鬼聚集的地方，黑市交易、神秘宗教儀式、兒童販賣……沒有比這裏更邪惡的地方了，也沒有哪裏更適合他藏身了。

他把步槍的零件從床板下拿出來，放在木桌上，一件一件整齊地放好。他取了一塊抹布，往上面倒了一些潤滑油，然後拿起零件逐一拭擦。

每次接到工作，他都會把零件全部檢查和拭擦一次，確保槍枝沒有任何問題。尤其是雨天，即使沒有工作，他也會在下雨的日子把他的槍拿出來保養，不然生鏽只是幾天的事。

東洋人……那個人，也是東洋人。

斯雷因深呼吸了一口氣，強迫自己重新專注在槍的保養上。反正東洋人又不是只有一個，沒有必要遇上甚麼跟他有相似點的人物都一一在意。

「斯雷因，你準備好了沒？」翌日下午五點半左右，斯雷因的門就被敲響了，門外傳來庫蘭凱因的聲音。他背上槍枝的零件，打開了那扇霉爛的木門，庫蘭凱因正在門外抽煙。

「我正要出門。」斯雷因攏了攏大衣的領口，朝庫蘭凱因說。見到他已準備妥當，對方把煙扔到地上，用腳踩熄。「那我們走吧。」

他們乘着汽車，往目的地進發。這次的目標位置還真是一間餐館，它的西班牙烤雞最為有名，很多人都慕名而來，所以餐館採取預約制，客流量不多，正好適合暗殺。

斯雷因坐在副駕駛座，沿途觀察附近的建築物，尋找適合的狙擊點。經過一棟紅磚外牆的公寓時，他讓庫蘭凱因把他放下。

這棟房子距離目標出沒的位置大概三百多米，斯雷因憑經驗和直覺認為這棟樓的樓頂就是最佳位置。

他沿着逃生梯爬到樓頂，這裏有不少木箱之類的雜物，十分適合隱藏身影。他面朝着目標位置伏在地上，視界範圍之內沒有甚麼障礙，的確是最佳的狙擊點。

他又跑回樓下，跟庫蘭凱因交待自己已經找到理想的地點。之後庫蘭凱因就離開了，斯雷因知道，自己的工作只是計劃的一部分，而庫蘭凱因大概是要準備另外的部分。

不去深究，這是在黑手黨裏站穩的法則。

他回到樓頂，把步槍的零件組裝起來，再把瞄準鏡安在上頭，組成一枝狙擊步槍。之後的時間，他一直伏在潮濕的地上待機，眼睛沒有離開過瞄準鏡。他全神貫注地透過鏡片留意着目標位置，專注得連麻雀停在了他的背上也絲毫沒有察覺。

狙擊手都是禁慾主義者，他們的忍耐力必須足夠強大。斯雷因起初學習狙擊時總是失敗，因為人的慾望真的難以揭止，飢餓、口渴、睡意……要抑制人類的本能，實在要下相當大的苦功。

他曾想過自己是否並不適合成為狙擊手，是因為有那個人支持着自己，他才咬緊牙關捱過了最難熬的日子，只是沒想到有一天那個人竟會背叛他。

他恨他，也感激他，他讓他成長成最頂尖的殺手。因為從前的他從未學會怎去懷疑摯友，而今天的他終於懂得不要全心全意相信任何人。

六點三十五分，斯雷因在餐館門外看到目標的身影了，他從轎車上下來，身後跟着七八個保鏢，警戒着周邊。從箕國起助下車至走進餐廳這段路，保鏢們剛好擋住了他的射擊路徑。

斯雷因在心裏嘆了口氣，等待下一次機會，也就是目標從餐館出來的那一刻。

大概兩個小時左右，斯雷因再次透過瞄準鏡看到箕國起助的身影。他就站在餐館門口，背對着斯雷因的槍口，似乎在跟門內的某個人談話。

斯雷因讓子彈上了膛，他的手指貼着板機，準備隨時扣下，在目標腦袋上開一個洞。

他深吸了一口氣，聚精於手中的槍上，然後果斷地開槍了。砰的一聲，子彈飛速射出，目標應聲倒地。

他看到保鏢們慌張地湊到箕國起助身旁，正當他想着任務完成，要把眼睛從瞄準鏡前移開時，意想不到的人進入了他的視野中。

是他……

斯雷因驚訝得動彈不得，他看着那個男人在箕國起助倒地後，從餐館裏奔出。他低身去檢查箕國起助的屍體，然後站了起來，絲毫不差地看向斯雷因所在的位置。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 黑手黨paro。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 伊總當然是有苦衷的。  
> ※ 然而我甚麼都還未構思好。

他為甚麼會在這裏？！……

男人的視線好像穿透了瞄準鏡直接跟斯雷因交匯了一樣，斯雷因能清楚看見對方腥紅的眼眸，讓他不禁冒出一陣冷汗。

他馬上回過神來，然後快速地把步槍背上，迅速逃離現場。他跑下逃生梯，然後往最近的小巷逃去。

現在那個人和那些保鏢大概已經開始追蹤他了，他得趕緊擺脫他們，然後找個地點躲藏起來，還要準備好狙擊以應付最壞的情況。

他從未在暗殺後逃得如此倉皇狼狽，也許是他因為那個人的出現而過分動搖了，但他知道，最重要的原因是，這次將會追捕他的是那個男人，不是一般的嘍囉。他太清楚那個人的厲害之處了，他不能不拼命去逃。

他在錯縱複雜的街巷中穿插，避開追捕他的人。他們左右張望，仔細地搜索，斯雷因好不容易避過一個，結果轉個路口又有另一個。他幾經辛苦逃往北區的南面，那裏是人煙稀少的工廠區。

他溜進一座廢棄了的製衣工廠，工廠位於整個北區的最南面，靠着一座小山，地勢較高，是這附近視野最佳的地點。

工廠入口的鐵門早已生鏽變形，開出一道大隙縫，斯雷因身形高挑纖細，很容易就鑽進去了。他踏過一片鋪滿枯草的空地，走進工廠大樓。

裏面很暗，整個空間內的光源只有從破爛玻璃窗外傳來的微弱月光。縱使作為一個狙擊手，斯雷因的夜視能力十分不錯，可他也無法看清楚遠處的事物。

他環視了一下，看到了往上的樓梯。他迅速朝樓梯跑去，摸索着爬上二樓。二樓的佈局跟一樓大致一樣，凌亂地放置着多臺縫紉機，能看出來原本是整齊地排列在一起的。窗戶上的玻璃有些經已碎掉，木框感覺也都霉爛了。

窗戶的左方有一扇落地窗，上面只剩門框，外面甚麼都沒有，他想這扇門以前大概是通往外面的陽臺的，只是陽臺和門都已經被拆除，或者已老舊到塌下來了。

斯雷因知道那就是他要找的地點，他跑到落地窗前，伏在地上把步槍架好，一點也不拖泥帶水，做好伏擊的準備。

「我沒想到會是你。」就在他剛趴下時，一道清澈又冷漠的聲音突然從他背後響起。斯雷因馬上跳起來，正要回身開槍，手中的步槍就被人從後打掉，滑到遠處。然後對方往他膝蓋後方猛力一踢，強迫他跪在地上，他一手抓住他的雙手高舉過頭，一手掐在他的脖子前，既不會弄疼他也不至於被他掙脫。

他到死都不會忘記這個人的聲音。「界塚伊奈帆！……」他咬牙喊出對方的名字。

他這輩子不曾如此恨過一個人，即使他一生下來就被拋棄在孤兒院前，他也未曾恨過他的親生父母。

界塚伊奈帆，他曾經的摯友，他曾經最信任的人。這個背叛了他的男人，直到現在還在佔據着他的人生。因為從那天起，他滿腦子只想着要變得更強，然後在某一天碰上他時，能親手殺死他。

他就是如此恨他，恨得要把未來的人生都賠上。

「為甚麼你會事先在這裏埋伏？！」「你很瞭解我，你知道的，我就是有辦法猜到。」伊奈帆的聲音雖然平靜，但熟悉對方的斯雷因能聽出他話中那份高傲。

斯雷因對伊奈帆口中的瞭解表示可笑，他嘲諷地笑了一聲，說：「你還真有臉說啊，『我的摯友』……」

伊奈帆對此不作回應，良久，他又開口：「你為甚麼要殺他？」「我不知道……」斯雷因保持緘默。「你在替誰工作？」「我不知道……倒是你，在替箕國起助工作嗎？」「他是我的朋友。」

斯雷因呆滯了一秒，然後回過神來。朋友？他真對這個人感到心寒。「朋友被殺了還有興致跟殺手聊天，你倒看得開。」「……」「也對，這的確是你的風格……」

伊奈帆還未參透他話裏的意思，又聽到斯雷因說：「朋友對你來說就是可以隨時捨棄的存在不是嗎？！」「斯雷因……」「就像我一樣！」

好像要阻止斯雷因說下去一樣，他把斯雷因翻過來壓在混凝土地板上，然後坐在他的身上，他把他的雙手按在頭的上方，捏住他的下巴讓他面向自己。

「你變了。」「我早該變了，界塚伊奈帆……」斯雷因怨恨地看着伊奈帆。「我變得太晚，才會有今天。」「……」聞言，伊奈帆的眼神突然變得陰沉，抓住斯雷因雙手的力度也變強了。「難道我說錯了嗎？」「你親眼見到的不一定就是真相。」「是不是真相根本就不重要，放手吧混蛋……」

「你說得不錯，我是個混蛋，所以你應該有所覺悟了吧？」伊奈帆的話讓斯雷因感到驚慌，他瞪大了雙眼，警戒地開口：「甚麼覺悟？！……」「你接下來好好體會吧。」

說罷，沒給斯雷因任何掙扎的時間，他欺身貼上了對方的嘴唇，侵略對方嘴中的每寸土地，搶奪他的呼吸。斯雷因奮力抵抗，奈何雙手被控制住，雙腿也因被伊奈帆坐着而無法使力。

伊奈帆強勢地索取着他，這讓他感覺無比屈辱，不論是作為一個男人，或是作為一個被背叛的人。

他狠狠地咬了一下伊奈帆的舌頭，對方本能地退開，嘴角帶着鮮血，面無表情地注視着他。「你有病吧混蛋？……」斯雷因嫌惡地道。

伊奈帆用手背擦走嘴邊的血，他不發一語，他只是扯下自己的領呔，熟練而迅速地把斯雷因的手綁在一旁一張塗上了黑色油漆的鐵制桌子的檯腳上。然後他粗暴地解開了斯雷因的皮帶，把他的褲子扯下。

「你這個瘋子！你要幹嘛？！快住手……！嗚嗚……！」斯雷因話音未落，伊奈帆就從口袋裏摸出一塊手帕，塞到他的嘴裏，堵住他的罵聲。

斯雷因不是甚麼懵懂的少年了，他很清楚伊奈帆接下來要做甚麼。他拼命掙扎，用力叫罵，手腕都快要被領呔磨破皮了。這是他最後的防線了，只有這個，他萬萬不能被突破！

「對，我有病。」伊奈帆慢慢地解開自己的皮帶，拉下了褲頭，「我知道你恨我，也不差這一回了。」他擡起斯雷因正在不停亂踢的雙腿，白淨的屁股和小穴暴露在伊奈帆的眼前，他沒作任何潤滑和活塞，直接一挺而入。

「啊！！！」斯雷因感覺後方傳來撕心裂肺的痛楚，硬物強行深入他的身體，細嫩的內壁經不起那樣的刺激，產生了強烈的痛感。

他眼角不禁溢出了不甘和屈辱的淚水，隨着痛呼落下。「哈啊……」「斯雷因……」伊奈帆開始在他的體內緩慢地抽插，這對斯雷因來說是無比漫長，是持久而痛苦的折磨。

好痛！好痛！好痛！好想死！好想死！好想死！

他為甚麼要遭受這樣的對待？如果想要他的命，大可一槍打死他，為甚麼他要這樣去羞辱自己？

界塚伊奈帆，你真的讓我恨透你了……

他最終放棄了掙扎，只是絕望地躺在地上，麻木地任伊奈帆在他身上肆虐。他能感覺到對方埋在自己體內的器官又脹大了一圈，也變得更為熾熱了，動作也變得急速起來，簡直就像在表示，不把斯雷因徹底弄壞他就不會停下來似的。

他解開了斯雷因的上衣，然後在他的身上游走，嘗試找出他的敏感帶，比如說腿側和頸項。他親吻他潔白的胸膛，啃咬他的頸窩，他在不同的地方留下紅色的齒痕，就像在標記極為重要的寶物一樣。

斯雷因在整個過程中，只感覺到疼痛，這跟他認知中的性愛有着相當的差別。他想，大概是因為這當中沒有愛吧。

在抽插了不知多少回後，伊奈帆終於釋放出來。他沒有拔出性器，而是直接射在斯雷因的體內。他的東西灌滿了斯雷因的後穴，甚至從交合的地方溢出來。整個過程中，斯雷因都不吭一聲，也沒再有任何抵抗。

察覺到斯雷因的異常，他退出了他的身體，黏稠的濁白受到牽連而流出。斯雷因的後穴已經變得紅腫，一張一合地把伊奈帆的東西緩緩吐出。

他伸手去拿掉斯雷因嘴裏的手帕，然後撥開黏在他被汗水沾濕的臉頰上的髮絲，用與剛才粗暴的對待截然不同的溫柔動作，輕輕撫摸着他的臉。

「你為甚麼要哭？」伊奈帆等不到斯雷因的回應，他又繼續說：「哭的人不應該是我嗎？」

他在說甚麼？別惹他發笑了好嗎？

彼此之間的空氣沉寂了很久，最後斯雷因只擠出了一句：「殺了我吧，瘋子……」

從伊奈帆臉上看不出他的情緒，他只是沉默了兩秒，然後整理好自己的衣裝，再把綁住斯雷因手腕的領呔解開。斯雷因的雙手無力地落在頭側，沒有任何動作。

「抱歉。」伊奈帆遺下了這一句，然後就轉身步下樓梯了。

斯雷因茫然地看着天花板，被侵犯的感覺還殘留着。他腦袋裏一片混亂，他羞恥得想要一死了之，卻又想親手向伊奈帆復仇。

躺了有好一陣子，他才緩緩坐起，腰背酸軟得很，手腕也是火辣辣的痛，後穴裏外都十分濕黏，有點變乾的白色的濁液還沾在附近的皮膚上。

他艱難地站起身來，提起了褲子，整理好凌亂的衣物，拖着勉強的腳步走到步槍躺着的地方，彎身把槍撿了起來。他深呼吸了一口氣，然後把槍背了起來。

伊奈帆大概不打算叫人來殺他，至少不是今天，他現在只想回家，忘掉一切，然後昏睡過去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 黑手黨paro。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 這一篇開始交代過去的事。  
> ※ 我覺得愈寫愈亂。

斯雷因和伊奈帆是最合拍的搭檔，這在組織裏已是公認的事情。

他們所在的組織沒有名字，是個在黑暗世界頗為有名的殺手組織，他們有最強的狙擊手和體術高手，很多政要，富商，甚至黑手黨都會僱用他們的殺手。

斯雷因是組織裏最出色的狙擊手和槍手，既聰明又有技術，可說是最受組織重視的殺手；而伊奈帆則是組織的頭腦，他總能策劃出既省時又有效的行動，至今從未失敗過，據說他還擅長近身的暗殺，雖然從來沒有人見證過。

他們的默契好得嚇人，總是在對方有所表示前就先行動。對此，斯雷因自己也感到匪夷所思，因為他們性格其實不很合拍，他是個很敏感的人，而伊奈帆那樣地深藏不露，非要說的話，他們相似的地方大概也只有兩個人都同樣地高傲而已。

他不理解為甚麼他會如此信任對方，明明他永遠猜不透伊奈帆在想甚麼計劃甚麼，作為在地下社會打滾的人也不該輕易交朋友才對。但當他看着那個人的雙眼，是那樣的清澈，彷彿他永不會背叛你，而每次相信對方，也總能得到對的結果。

按理說他們不該成為搭檔才是，或許命運的安排不需要任何理由吧。

斯雷因是組織撿回來的大批孤兒中的一個，他是在兩歲時從孤兒院被領走的。從小時候起他們就知道自己會被培養成殺手，他們不但要學習格鬥術和槍械、物理化學等各種專業知識、演奏樂器和烹飪這類老實說並非必要的技能，還要接受各式各樣心理和肉體上的鍛練，比如抗痛能力的訓練和自我催眠等。

能熬過去的小孩不多，有的是病死的，有的是自殺的，有的是在訓練時被旁邊的小孩誤殺的……直到斯雷因正式殺了第一個人時，當初那幫小孩只剩十七個了。組織沒有救那些死去了的小孩，也不會去救，這也是他們訓練大批孤兒的原因：死了也不可惜。

從記事開始，死亡就常發生在他的身邊，所以他自認為自己已習慣目睹他人的死亡。他的身邊都是把殺人當家常便飯的殺手，不管是指導他們的導師還是負責看管他們的女人。在那時的他意識中，所謂的「殺人」只不過是件再平常不過的事，只要稍加訓練，誰都可以做到。

以至於他從未認真思考過，奪走他人的生命實際上是怎麼一回事。

到了十歲左右，他們必須開始獨自進行暗殺，這也是對他們的一個考驗，考驗他是否適合成為殺手。當其他小孩正在擔心自己會不會白費多年來的忍耐和苦功時，斯雷因卻是十分放心。因為他對於自己的手腕有着極度的自信，他的指導老師說他有天賦，其他小孩也這樣說。

他是個聰明的小孩，學習理化和語言那些對他而言毫無難度，他在使用槍械上也很有天分，動作又快又準，一張漂亮秀氣的臉蛋也給他增加了優勢，他從小就是老師們，也就是組織裏成員們的寵兒，即使他生病了，受傷了，老師們也總是私下給他帶藥。

一個十歲的小孩，為自己即將成為一個真正的殺手而興奮不已。他就是個單純而天真的小鬼，只想要得到大人的稱讚，根本不知道自己在幹嘛，即將成為一個怎樣的人，只是稍微被大人們重視，就任意讓對方擺佈，被灌輸未必正確的觀念。

執行任務那夜，斯雷因帶上組織配給自己的手槍，穿得像個隨處可見的街童，在任務地點附近徘徊。他的任務內容是暗殺一個中年男人，他只知道目標的面容和名字，至於他的身分，誰要殺他，為甚麼要殺他這些事情他一概不知道。的確，如果知道對方會確實出現的時間和地點，殺手就沒有必要深究其他事情。

斯雷因在這點上也做得相當不錯，沒有過問太多，只是在目標獨自拐進暗巷的一剎那衝到對方面前，然後扣下了板機。而在他臉上濺滿男人的鮮血時，他突然發現，殺死某個人並不是甚麼平常的事。

男人死了，被期待的斯雷因也死了。

原來生命通過自己的雙手消逝並不是一瞬的事。在那一秒中，他槍裏的子彈貫穿了目標的胸膛，鮮血濺到斯雷因的手和臉上，似乎還帶有餘溫，然後他不可置信地朝自己看，眼中不是恐懼或憤怒，只是困惑而已，他倒在地上，地面被染成一片殷紅。

那一秒，長得像一個世紀。那個人再也不會哭，再也不會笑，而這一切都只因為他手指的一個小動作。那個人的眼中充滿了疑問：發生甚麼事了？我還未到該死的時候才對啊？這是甚麼惡作劇嗎？

那個人在訴說着：我應該活着。

他顫抖着把槍收回口袋裏，然後驚恐地逃離現場。回到組織的據點後，他的老師問他第一次殺人有甚麼感覺，他甚麼都沒有說，只是流下了即使在目睹生病了的要好的伙伴被開槍殺死時都沒流下過的淚。

他用不停冒出淚水的眼睛呆望着他的老師，對方也看着他，好一陣子他開口說：「斯雷因，你已經不行了。」

是啊，他自己也清楚得很，他已經不行了，他無法再向人開槍了。自那以後，他沒再被組織派遣去執行甚麼任務，他成了一個可有可無的閒人，只負責一些處理情報的工作，本來失去了作為殺手價值的他是不可能留在這裏的了，大概是他的老師念及他們之間的舊情吧，才讓他繼續待在這裏。

曾經的明日之星成了庸人，斯雷因受盡組織其他殺手的冷眼，過了七年，他也習慣了。他不怪他們，因爲造成這一切的原因都是他潛意識的選擇：不要在人前舉槍。

雖然沒有再執行任務，但斯雷因還是會經常在深夜跑到據點那個被當作靶場的小小的地下室進行射擊。撇開目的，開槍的過程對他來說還是有快感的，金屬冰涼的質感總能讓他冷靜下來，命中紅心的成就感讓他振奮不已。

他和伊奈帆的初次見面就是在這裏。那夜他一如往常地獨自在深夜時練槍，到他過足了癮，除下已被用得非常破舊的耳罩時，被突然傳來的男聲吸引了注意力，才發現一個擁有東方面孔的男人一直靠着牆壁注視着他。

「你有着十分不錯的技術。」男人的長相清秀乾淨，身高不算高，渾身散發着知性的氣質。他有一雙紅色的眼眸，昏黃的燈光下看不清到底是酒紅還是血紅，唯一確定的是他的眼睛十分有魅力，看得人不禁失語。

「……」斯雷因實在不想理會這個陌生的男人太多，本來他就習慣假設身邊的人對自己抱有敵意，再加上不甘於剛剛看對方竟看到出神。「過獎……」他冷淡地回應了一句，然後收起自己的手槍，拿起放在一旁的羊毛呢衣，打算離去。

怎料他不去招惹對方，對方倒是先搭話了。他朝正要踏出門外的斯雷因伸出了右手，「我是界塚伊奈帆，你呢？」界塚伊奈帆，他知道這個男人，聽說是最近才加入組織的，而且還是直接被首領推薦的，頭腦聰明得不得了，好幾個大行動也是他負責策劃的。

沒想到竟是這個看起來孱弱的男人。斯雷因不想與他牽扯太深，然而對方在組織內的地位比自己大概高了不止一級，他也不想得罪對方。

「斯雷因，斯雷因・特洛耶特。幸會，界塚先生。」他回握了對方的手，那是雙冷冰冰的手，虎口和食指有着老繭，看來使刀弄槍也不少。

「我們應該是同輩吧，叫我伊奈帆就好。我也可以叫你斯雷因嗎？」他這樣直接地開口，真叫人難以拒絕。「可以……」「那以後就多多指教了。」他就這樣步出了門口，斯雷因站在原地好幾秒也隨後走出了房間，只見那個人的衣尾消失在走廊盡頭的轉角處。

自從這次的相遇以後，斯雷因每次到靶場練槍都會碰上伊奈帆，在伊奈帆頻繁的搭話下，他們之間的距離開始漸漸拉近，斯雷因也漸漸不再對伊奈帆抱有敵意。

真是見鬼了，那人是每天都會在這邊嗎？他又不帶手槍來，他在這邊幹嘛？斯雷因不禁想。「我好奇很久了，你每天都來這裏嗎？」「這是你第一次主動向我搭話。」斯雷因皺起眉頭，朝着遠處已被打得破爛不堪的靶子開了一槍。「你閉嘴……」

伊奈帆露出了一個幾近不可見的笑容，剛好瞥見的斯雷因對此感到訝異。他拉下耳罩，朝着伊奈帆說：「你還會笑啊？」「斯雷因才是，你也是會以對待朋友的方式對待我啊。」斯雷因臉上一紅，重新戴上耳罩，舉起手槍，對準靶子。「你廢話真多，趕快回答我的問題啦！」

「我不是每天都在啊，只有你來的時候我才來的。」這個回答讓發問的本人都震驚了，斯雷因把除下來的耳罩放在桌子上，他瞪大了眼睛，看着泰然自若的伊奈帆說不出一句話。

良久，他才產生了疑問：「等一下，那是甚麼意思？你怎麼知道我甚麼時候會來？」「猜的。」「我才不信！」斯雷因輕笑着回應。

這次換伊奈帆不發一語了，斯雷因感覺到對方緊盯着自己，頓時一陣不自在。「怎麼了，突然不說話？……」「你笑了。」斯雷因一怔，才發現自己在這個人面前竟失去了過去七年漸漸培養出來對其他人的戒心。「我本來就會笑……」

是啊，在他尚未真正知曉鮮血變冷的感覺前，他是會笑的。「斯雷因，你可以笑的。」「你知道我的甚麼？」他自嘲地嗤笑一聲。「如果我說你的一切我都知道呢？」聞言，斯雷因一下子就明白了，對方知道了他過去的事。伊奈帆調查他，他可以理解，畢竟他們是在地下社會生存的人，但是……

一股焦躁突然湧上他的心頭，斯雷因別過頭不去看伊奈帆。「別裝作你都懂……我根本做不到……」「你本可以做到的，你本可以成為不用顧忌他人目光的人的，但是你選擇了逃避。」伊奈帆咄咄逼人，逼迫着斯雷因面對自己的弱點，讓他只想趕緊逃離這個空間。「別說了……」「你不忍心殺人嗎？」「別說了！」「不對，你只是害怕面對第一次殺人時的景象。」

伊奈帆一針見血的一句，成了壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草。「啊，是啊！你說的都對！我並不是覺得愧疚或怎樣，只是怕了那種眼神而已！那種像在說着自己應該活下去的眼神！」斯雷因回頭看着伊奈帆大聲地說。「那好像在說我錯了一樣！但我根本不知道自己有甚麼錯！乖乖聽大人的話開槍有甚麼錯？！殺了人有甚麼錯？！我有甚麼錯？！既然沒有，我又為甚麼要被那樣看着？！」

他走到伊奈帆面前，用力抓住他的肩膀。「你告訴我好嗎？我到底為甚麼要被這種眼神看着？！」「抱歉……我無法回答你。」斯雷因垂下了頭，咬着牙，彷彿這樣做就不會想哭。「探究我變成這樣的理由讓你很開心嗎？……我回不去從前了，回不去我還是個小鬼，最得意忘形的時候了……」

「我已經無法再像還未對那個男人開槍時的我一樣地笑了。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 黑手黨paro。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 下篇交待結怨的原因。  
> ※ 感覺找不回開坑時的靈感。

那天的對話帶來的尷尬持續了兩個多星期，這兩週斯雷因都沒敢去靶場，他怕碰上伊奈帆時不知道該說甚麼。

他那時如此失控地把一切都說出來，事後卻後悔不已。一來為了自己把埋藏在心底多年的話全部披露而懊悔，二來，雖然這令斯雷因本人也感到詫異，他竟有點害怕這樣的自己會讓一直以來都對他表現出友好的伊奈帆對他避之唯恐不及。

他不清楚伊奈帆提起自己過去的目的是甚麼，他不認為對方真的如自己氣話說的一樣只是想找樂子，但如果不是，對方是在關心自己嗎？

他離開了堆滿紙張和文件的窄小房間，不知不覺走到了地下層。他回過神來想要折返，又掙扎着要不要去靶場瞧瞧，最終還是走進了那個充滿尷尬回憶的房間。

一進門映入眼簾的是陰暗的空無一人的房間，斯雷因打開了電燈，他鬆了一口氣，連一直緊繃的肩膀也放鬆了下來。那傢伙不在，這樣也好，免了見面後的尷尬，但是……他又為甚麼感覺有點失落？以往每次到這裏來，對方都會在，一開始他會因為對方而感到心浮氣躁，他不停向自己搭話，雖然每次得到的只有自己冷冰冰的敷衍回答，但他好像完全沒碰上自己造的那面壁一樣，搭話的頻率密到如果不是那雙無機質的眼睛和平淡的語氣，都快讓斯雷因對他冷淡的性格產生了質疑。

好意這種東西真的十分可怕，哪怕你只鬆懈一秒鐘，也要被它蠱惑。他想自己的定力還是不到家，漸漸地他好像習慣了對方，把對方的存在當成理所當然了。現在，面對理所當然的事讓他尷尬，但如果理所當然沒有發生，他心裏更是不舒服。

原來，一度得到的關注突然消失竟是那般讓人寂寞的事。「界塚伊奈帆，真難怪你如此受重用，那樣地會控制人心……」正當他把心裏的抱怨脫口而出時，身後響起的聲音把他嚇出了雞皮疙瘩：「我甚麼時候控制你的心了？」「界塚伊奈帆……！」「我還是再說一遍吧，叫我伊奈帆就好。」伊奈帆走進房間，轉身把門關上，然後走到房間內唯一一張舊到泛黃的布藝沙發上坐下。

斯雷因逃避着伊奈帆直勾勾的視線，別過頭去望向房間另一端那個小小的紅色靶心。「你怎麼會在？」「我之前也說過了，你來的日子我一清二楚。」「……」氣氛尷尬到了極點，斯雷因站在用來放置彈藥和用具的長桌前一動不動。

率先開口的還是伊奈帆：「上次的事……」「上次的事是我失禮了！不會有第二次了……」「失禮的是我才對，我不該擅自調查你的事。」「沒關係，本來像我們這類人就該謹慎點……」「但是我並沒有把你當消遣的意思，只是……」「啊，對了！今天你也試着練一下如何？」斯雷因笑着把話題岔開。

這種事，他也是明白的啊……

他把伊奈帆從沙發上拉起來，把自己的槍塞到伊奈帆的手裏，然後推着他的背向前走。「來，開槍吧。」伊奈帆看了他一眼，然後打開了保險栓瞄準靶心，扣下了板機。離遠就能看見中彈的地方距離靶心還有一段距離。

「你要這樣，稍微把槍口壓低點。」斯雷因握着他的手，靠近他的臉側，好跟對方保持同樣的視線。「現在，開槍。」果然，在斯雷因的指導下，這一槍比上次好多了。然後他又帶伊奈帆開了幾槍，一輪結束，他從伊奈帆的手中拿過手槍，換上新的子彈。

「你果然很厲害。」聞言，斯雷因停下了動作，望向伊奈帆，只見他一臉平靜地微笑。「你不應該只待在這個地方。」無論他怎麼逃避，終究還是要談論關於自己的事嗎？

斯雷因放下了填充到一半的手槍，深呼吸了一口氣，然後有點遺憾地笑說：「我會待在這裏就證明了我只有這樣的水平了。」伊奈帆輕輕執起了他的手，突如其來的舉動讓斯雷因反應不過來，只好瞪大眼睛看着他。「你手上的繭和破爛的靶心不就已經證明你水平不止如此了嗎？」「可是我無法舉槍向着別人……」斯雷因嘗試縮回右手，只是被伊奈帆握的緊緊的。

「那如果……那如果是從遠距離進行射擊呢？」伊奈帆的提議讓斯雷因一怔。「你是說狙擊嗎？」「對，這樣的話，你所恐懼的那個表情也看不到了。」「但是，我不知道自己到底能不能做到……」他收回手，迷惘地背對着伊奈帆走了兩步。「有一試的價值吧？」伊奈帆堅定的語氣讓斯雷因開始對這七年來平淡卻又毫無意義的生活產生了動搖。

想起自己曾經的熱情，即使他知道那不過是別人給予的價值觀，但那時對他來說就是他人生的全部，也是他燃燒得最燦爛的時候。雖說他長大了，也知道了生命的重量，但老實說他會留在組織就證明了他的觀念中殺人這件事並不是甚麼無法饒恕的事吧。這樣看來，或許他應該考慮伊奈帆的意見？

但是，誰也不能保證這樣做自己的生命會再次獲得意義。再說，這也不是自己有心就能實現的吧，組織已把他當成棄子了，能留他在這裏已經仁至義盡，憑甚麼還要再次給他機會？還有……

「斯雷因。」伊奈帆把手搭在他的雙肩上，將他的注意力從思考中抽出來。「別想那麼多，去做就對了，我會幫你的。」斯雷因定睛看着他，好一會兒都沒能移開視線。

為甚麼這個人可以用那麼深信不疑的眼神看着他？這樣不是連考慮的權利都不給他的意思嗎？

他露出了一個拿伊奈帆沒辦法的笑容。「我知道了，我會試着去改變的。」如果你問他，他們是從甚麼時候正式開始熟稔的話，大概就是這個時期起吧。

斯雷因去拜訪了自己曾經的老師，現在組織的一名幹部。老師說當年他是真覺得可惜，覺得斯雷因的才能浪費了。他深吸了一口氣，向他的老師說：「老師，我無法在人前舉槍，直到現在也一樣。但我果然不想在那個雜物房當一輩子的情報員。請教我如何當狙擊手，這一次……一定不會辜負你的！」

然後老師問他，斯雷因，第一次殺人時有甚麼感覺？「要說的話，是矛盾吧……」斯雷因低下頭，「害怕剝奪別人，但卻深知不去剝奪就無法生存。」老師笑了，他說，你要一直保持這樣的心，不要變成麻木的殺人兵器。

他給了斯雷因一把跟手槍完全不同的步槍。學習狙擊會十分的辛苦，你是否真的下定決心了？他這樣問。斯雷因想起伊奈帆的臉和他那堅定的眼神，然後用力地點頭。

正如老師說的，狙擊是十分辛苦的工作。在諸多暗殺手法中，狙擊是最穩定也是在失誤後最難以挽救的方法之一。在遠距離進行射擊，有充分的時間與空間進行調整，但相對地風險也很大，當第一發子彈沒有成功打中，狙擊手跟移動的靶子根本沒有分別。同時，狙擊十分考驗忍耐力，在待機時，即使有蟲子一直叮你讓你痕癢難耐，甚至是尿急到快要撒在褲子上也要忍住，不可有其他雜念。

在開始學習使用步槍之前，斯雷因要先把七年沒鍛練的體能和身手取回來。他每天都要花很多時間去進行訓練，對於脫離這種地獄式訓練已久的斯雷因來說他實在有點吃不消。他有時也會跟自己說，不如放棄吧？然而在這種時候，伊奈帆就會跟他說你還可以的。

到他習慣了只能說是基本的訓練後，老師終於允許他練槍了。在之前的基礎上，他每天還要重複無數次把槍從組裝、填彈、開槍到拆解的步驟。起初他的手佈滿水泡和割傷。原來一旦安逸過就會變得軟弱了，他痛得想哭。但每當他在訓練後走到那個他和伊奈帆第一次見面的房間，看着伊奈帆的臉，他就能忍住眼淚。

伊奈帆在這期間給了他很大的鼓勵，他每天結束訓練後，伊奈帆都會在靶場等待他，跟他說辛苦了。他知道，沒有這個人，他根本就撐不到現在，對他的信任也開始無限地慢慢膨脹。

到他純熟到閉着眼都能開槍，手也不再感到痛的時候，另一個地獄又降臨了。老師說只要捱過這三天，他就是真正的狙擊手了。聽到老師這樣形容，斯雷因已有心理準備，這三天絕不好過，但他完全沒有想像到竟是如此煎熬。

他要在一個沒有任何光源和聲源的房間裏度過三天，沒有任何食物和水，沒有任何物品，只有四面水泥牆。起初他說服自己入睡，但後來漆黑而寂靜的密閉空間讓他緊張，他就這樣醒着度過了一晚，事實上他也不知道自己度過了多久。然後他開始感覺飢餓和口渴，胃酸正燃燒着他的內臟，喉嚨乾得快要着火。又不知過了多久，他已經沒有食欲了，只有口渴的感覺還在折磨他。然後他開始聽到從前死去的伙伴們的聲音。你為甚麼不來這邊呢？他們這樣問，聲音從四方八面傳來，幾乎要把斯雷因弄瘋。

他突然想起了伊奈帆，那個對他說他可以笑的男人。在無數諷刺、蔑視與恐懼中，只有伊奈帆給了他唯一的，讓他解脫的一句話。他知道自己想要依賴他，因為在他最灰心的時候是他拯救了他，在他最軟弱的時候是他激勵了他，那麼在痛苦難耐的此刻，他也理所當然地最希望握緊他的手。終於，訓練那麼久以來他都沒掉過的眼淚禁不住洶湧而出。「救救我……伊奈帆……」

我在。在意識消失以前，他好像聽到有人這樣對他說，然後往他嘴裏灌了好多水。他醒來以後正躺在陌生的房間裏，他環視了一周，還沒搞清這是甚麼地方，就見伊奈帆推門走進來了。

「你醒來了。」他給斯雷因倒了杯水，「這是我的房子，希望你不介意我把你安置在這裏。」斯雷因虛弱得不想回應，他重新閉上眼睛，漸漸陷入睡眠當中。事後他也詫異，自己怎麼會毫無防備在他人的房間裏、他人的面前睡着呢？或許只是因爲那是伊奈帆，讓他重新站起來的值得依賴的唯一的朋友。

之後斯雷因被他的老師叫了回去執行組織的任務，如同伊奈帆說的，他有着天賦，很快便受到上層的認同被提拔至高位，當然也不能忽略他的老師還有伊奈帆的影響，想必曾嘲笑過他的其他成員心裏肯定是不痛快的。

他跟伊奈帆也成了無話不談的好朋友，後來的幾年更常常跟他搭檔工作並立下了不少功勞。他的人生好像在那以後奪回了色彩，他漸漸地重拾了笑容，一切都托了伊奈帆的福。他全身心地信賴着對方，甚至於他曾想過假使伊奈帆有危險時他願意捨身保護他。

然而一切的信任與美好的情誼都在那件事以後化成灰燼，被吹往絕望的深淵，再也找不回來。


End file.
